1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasound diagnostic method and apparatus for diagnosing a target by using volume data, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for measuring a Doppler signal and diagnosing a target by accurately setting a location of a sample volume in volume data.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnostic apparatus generates an ultrasound signal (generally equal to or higher than 20 kHz) by using a probe, and obtains an image of a predetermined region inside a target by using information about a reflected echo signal. Specifically, the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is used for medical purposes, for example, detecting a foreign body in the target, measuring an injury in the target, and observing inside the target. Such an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus is widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses, since the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus has high stability compared to using x-rays, can display an image in real-time, and is safe in terms of radiation exposure.
An image (hereinafter, referred to as an ultrasound image) obtained from the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus may be displayed on the ultrasound diagnostic apparatus or may be stored in a storage medium and displayed on an image display apparatus. For example, the ultrasound image may be reduced and displayed on a screen of a mobile phone, a portable electronic device, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a tablet personal computer (PC).
Meanwhile, in a Doppler mode wherein a moving speed, a moving direction, and pressure of a target at a predetermined location are measured, reliability of result data differs according to a Doppler angle, which is an angle formed by an ultrasound signal emitted from a transducer and the moving direction of the target. In other words, when a Doppler angle is 20° or higher, a measured Doppler signal and received information about movement of a target are not accurate.